


Moon Faced Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon faced girl, surrounded by loss and foreign stars.</p>
<p>I wanted to do a Cora piece for the lovely people at <b><a href="http://teamwolfwithlove.tumblr.com">teamwolfwithlove</a></b> on tumblr. It's a little bit inspired by Jeff's comments about Cora spending time in South America after the fire. </p>
<p>You can find a couple of <b><a href="http://mistela.tumblr.com/post/64428653429/some-wip-shots-of-a-cora-painting-i-am-planning-on">WIP</a></b> shots on my art tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Faced Girl




End file.
